


Treehouse (Reprise)

by shadowfire125



Category: Green Eggs and Ham (Cartoon), Green Eggs and Ham - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Briefcase Buddies, M/M, Necessary Apologizing, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowfire125/pseuds/shadowfire125
Summary: After Mr. Jenkins is safely on his way to Chickeraffe Island, there's still something Sam needs to say to Guy.
Relationships: Guy Am I & Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham), Guy Am I/Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 223





	Treehouse (Reprise)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this kinda fast so it's not the BEST but i have like two other geah fics in the works so just take it

On their way back to Glurfsburg, the four of them stopped by the Am-I family household. Luckily, since the house (and the family) was so big, there were a couple of spare guest rooms to crash in—one for Michellee and E.B., and one for Sam.

Guy, on the other hand, still had his room. His parents hadn’t touched it since he left except, apparently, to dust it occasionally. It was still full of all his old stuff, and Guy tried not to look at or think about any of it too hard. He just climbed into bed, pulled the blankets up to his chin, and did his best to ignore the fact that literally everything in this room was a reminder of the fact that nothing he made worked anymore. He was a little more at peace with it now, but that didn’t change the fact it still stung. And being in a room full of blueprints and awards for things that _did_ work… well, that didn’t help.

Some time around midnight, Guy reached his limit. He kicked the covers off and slid out of bed. Once he was in the hallway, though, he hesitated. He _could_ go out to the treehouse, but the hard floor of it had not been kind to him last time, and his back hurt just remembering it.

On an impulse, he instead headed towards the guest room on this floor. He made sure to lean on the creaky floorboard in front of the door—if Sam was awake, he would know someone was there; if he wasn’t, it wouldn’t disturb him. Then Guy cracked the door open and peered inside. To his surprise, the bed was empty and the covers undisturbed. He opened the door wider and stepped inside.

Sam wasn’t there.

Panic hit Guy like lightning. Sam wouldn’t have just left with no warning, would he? What if something had happened, or what if he was gone forever?

Before he could work himself into a frenzy, a draft of air ruffled his fur, and he looked around. One of the windows was open, perfectly framing the treehouse. Deep in the branches of the tree, a faint light glowed.

Guy sighed. It looked like he was going to the treehouse after all.

* * *

He hauled himself up the rope ladder and flopped onto the roof of the treehouse with a grunt. That had been _so_ much easier when he was a kid. Pushing himself upright, he could see the sheet tent lit up blue, and Sam’s silhouette inside. Guy was relieved to find him, but worried about why he was up here in the first place, so he made his way over and pushed the flap open.

Sam was sitting on the opposite side of the tent, head bowed so the brim of his hat hid his face. He was holding the stem of a pinwheel light with both hands. “Hey, Guy,” he said quietly without looking up. “Trouble sleeping?”

“Yeah,” Guy replied. “You?”

Sam just nodded.

Guy sat down in front of Sam, leaning down a little so he could see Sam’s face, and his eyes went wide. “Sam, are you okay?”

Sam hurriedly tried to rub his cheeks dry with one hand. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“You’ve been crying,” Guy pointed out gently. “That’s usually an indicator of _not_ being fine.”

Sam smiled weakly. “Can’t get anything past you, huh?”

“Sam.”

The smile faded, and Sam looked down at the pinwheel. “I’ve… been thinking.”

His voice held the same vulnerability it had the last time they’d been in this tent together, and Guy’s heart clenched. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Sam nodded again, but his didn’t start right away. His brow furrowed as he organized his thoughts. “You’re the first person I told the truth about my mom to,” he said at last. “And you used it against me.”

Guy’s stomach turned to lead. “Sam, I’m-”

“No,” Sam said, shaking his head. “You apologized, and I forgive you. I just-” His voice cracked. “I really hurt you, didn’t I?”

Whatever Guy had thought was coming next, this wasn’t it. “Huh?”

Sam sniffled. “I didn’t realize it until I looked out the window and saw the treehouse. I remembered the stuff you said about your family, and it hit me. You have trouble trusting people, too, and I got you to trust me. When you found out the truth…” The pinwheel wobbled as Sam’s hands shook. “No one’s ever cared about me enough to care that I lied to them. They’d get mad if they found out, sure, but it never _hurt_ them. But you care. And I hurt you.” He closed his eyes. “I hurt you, right?”

Guy swallowed, hearing the unspoken question. _You care, right?_ “Yeah,” he said, mouth dry. “You did.”

Sam’s shoulders slumped.

“I still shouldn’t have said what I said, but I didn’t know if _anything_ you’d told me was real. I felt betrayed. I felt _used_. And…” Guy twisted his fingers together, his guts tying themselves into knots. “At some point, traveling with you, I started feeling alive again. Finding out that you were lying the whole time about what you were doing… it made that happiness feel like a lie, too. So, yes. You hurt me.”

As Guy talked, Sam curled further in on himself, holding the pinwheel so tight his knuckles were almost visible through his fur.

Guy reached out and cupped Sam’s cheek, tilting his face up. He needed to make eye contact, needed Sam to know how important this next part was. “But that happiness _wasn’t_ a lie, Sam,” Guy continued. His voice felt rough, like his throat was made of jagged rocks that he had to drag his words over. “I’m more myself now than I have been in years, and it’s thanks to you. You’re… you’re the best thing that could’ve happened to me.”

Sam leaned into Guy’s hand almost imperceptibly. His throat worked a couple of times, like he wanted to say something, but no words came. Finally, he just toppled forward, burying his face in Guy’s chest, and began to cry. Guy wrapped his arms around Sam, almost cradling him as sobs wracked his tiny body.

After a long while, Sam pulled back, wiping his face with his forearm. “Sorry,” he mumbled. “Been a while since I’ve really cried.” He gave Guy a sheepish, watery smile. “It’s hard to stop once you get started, huh?”

Sam looked completely wrung out, and Guy knew the feeling. “Yeah,” Guy replied. He brushed his thumb just under Sam’s eye even though Sam had done a pretty good job drying his own tears already, letting the touch linger on the soft white fur.

“We should probably go inside,” Sam said softly.

Guy twitched in surprise, yanking his hand back. “Yeah,” he said, his voice catching. He cleared his throat. “Yeah.”

They returned to the house together in silence, Sam trailing after Guy back up to the second floor. It wasn’t until he was at the door to his room that Guy remembered _why_ he’d left in the first place. He looked over to where Sam was about to go back into the guest room, and said, “Actually-”

Sam stopped, glancing at Guy with his head tilted.

Guy rubbed the back of his neck, steeling himself. If he could drop off a tie rope over a hundred feet off the ground and trust that Sam would catch him, he could take this plunge, too. “I don’t think I can sleep in here,” he said, gesturing to his door. “Too much… stuff.”

Sam smiled, so fond and understanding it almost burned. “I don’t really wanna be alone,” he said. “The bed in here’s pretty big, though.”

Some of the tension drained from Guy’s shoulders, and he followed Sam into the guest room. They climbed under the covers and settled in back-to-back. There was a long, comfortable peace between them, and just as Guy was starting to drift off, he heard Sam whisper, “I’m sorry, Guy.”

Guy turned over and draped his arm across Sam, pulling him closer. “I’m sorry, too.”

Sam sighed and snuggled a little deeper into Guy’s fur. Soon, both of them were fast asleep.

That ended up being the best night of sleep either of them had had in years.


End file.
